This invention relates to towel warmers, and more particularly to a towel warmer and dryer integrated into a bathroom cabinet.
Towel warmer cabinets have been provided heretofore in a variety of configurations, either as free-standing units or built into a wall of a building. Typical of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,409,877; 2,831,268; 4,927,995; and 6,175,970. Such prior towel warmer cabinets are characterized by structures in which towels and the like are confined within a closed compartment through which ambient or heated air is passed to effect drying and warming. This mode of drying in a confined space is inefficient, and therefore requires more drying time and incurs added cost.